<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T.I.N.O (Transformer In Name Only) by Firewolf2132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920030">T.I.N.O (Transformer In Name Only)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132'>Firewolf2132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: The Series, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Zilla, Big Lizard, Kaiju, Mom Arcee, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Zilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a simple favor for the humans was not supposed to be so complicated. Now Arcee, and all the Autobots by extension, have a growing problem to deal with. Still, he might turn out to be helpful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little teaser for a story I could write.</p><p>I do not own Transformers or Godzilla the Series. They belong to their respective owners.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the tunnels of a destroyed stadium, three sentient beings were walking past. All three of them were giant being of metal, easily taller than any human. Being Cybertronian, their size was a given.</p><p>The largest was a green-colored powerhouse, a hulking behemoth of metallic muscle.</p><p>The second largest was a yellow and black robot with a body built for movement over aggression.</p><p>The smallest was a thinner blue sentient with a scowl on her face. A scowl born from the messy and sticky environment she was stuck in.</p><p>"Ugh. Why do we have to be here again?"</p><p>
  <em>*Beep* *Boop*</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, what Bee said," Bulkhead clarified. "Fowler asked us to do him a favor and check this place out. Said we need to check if any of the eggs survived."</p><p>"That explains the yolk," Arcee said as she wiped the slimy yellow substance off of her paint. "Still. Why us? Couldn't the humans make their own search party? We're on Earth to stop the Cons, not clean up their messes."</p><p>"<em>It's a little more complicated than that Arcee</em>," Ratchet said through their communicators. "<em>The eggs and the creatures that had spawned them were born from radiation. The humans will not risk getting too close for fear of facing disease or unpleasant mutation.</em>"</p><p>"<em>That is why they request our aid,</em>" Optimus Prime added. "<em>As techno-organic lifeforms, Cybertronians have a higher resistance to this radiation than humans. That is why they requested we search the remains of the stadium. If even one egg survived, then a catastrophe of equal or greater proportions may occur.</em>"</p><p>*Beep* *Beep*</p><p>"Bee has a point. What do we do when we find the egg?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"<em>The orders are for it to be destroyed immediately</em>," Ratchet stated, causing every to pause their sets for a moment. "<em>The humans do not want to have to deal with another one of these creatures</em>."</p><p>"Wait, hold on," Arcee said, shaking her head. "They want us to kill something before it's even born?"</p><p>"<em>I understand the human's fear. Though I have my concerns for this approach as well</em>," Optimus explained.</p><p>"<em>Optimus, what choice do we have? The humans made it clear that they wanted it destroyed. And given the damage that its parent caused, I do not blame them.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I do not find fault in caution, Ratchet. My corner lies in an innocent creature's loss of life.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Innocent? Optimus, it's an animal. You can't enforce morality onto...</em>"</p><p>Arcee cut off her comm. She always had a feeling before Ratchet started going on his tangents. She always found it best to avoid those times.'</p><p>"It is a good question though. What do we do with the egg once we find it?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>
  <em>*Beep* *Beep*</em>
</p><p>"I don't think the humans would be too keen on that Bee. They're the ones that want it gone," Bulkhead replied. "What about you Arcee? You have any ideas how to deal with this?"</p><p>"I don't know. All I do know is that killing this thing doesn't seem like something I want to do. I'm kinda hoping for-"</p><p>
  <strong>Crack!</strong>
</p><p>'What?"</p><p>Arcee looked down at her foot. The ground underneath was crumbling.</p><p>"Ah scrap."</p><p>The ground caved. A hole appeared where Arcee stood, forcing her to follow the falling debris.</p><p>"Arcee!"</p><p>
  <em>BOOP!</em>
</p><p>Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee tried to grab on to Arcee. But they were both too slow. She disappeared from sight quickly, leaving her two teammates behind.</p><p>"<em>What just happened?</em>" Ratchet asked through the comms.</p><p>"Arcee just fell through the floor. The area must be more unstable than we thought. We have to find her!"</p><p>"<em>Calm yourself Bulkhead. We have Arcee's signature. We are sending you her location now</em>," Optimus assured his soldier. It took him only a moment to send the location.</p><p>With the coordinate received, both Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded at each other. They both set out to find their friend.</p><hr/><p>"And they asked me why I didn't want to come," Arcee muttered as she stood up. She wiped as much of the fluids and yolk that she lad landed on. She was definitely going to need a wash later.</p><p>Arcee gazed up. The way she came down seemed to be blocked by debris. And she didn't like her chances of climbing up or transforming and riding up.</p><p>"Bulkhead? Bee? Anyone copy?"</p><p>Static. She couldn't hear anything on her comm but static. Either the storm outside was only now messing with communication, or the walls were too thick to send a signal. Though there was a chance the fall had also messed with her comms. Point was, she was stuck here with no backup.</p><p>"Great. Now, what am I supposed-?"</p><p>Arcee stopped talking when she took a look at her surroundings.</p><p>Also, there was an egg only a few feet ahead of her. An egg that reached as high as her waist.</p><p>"This has to be it," Arcee realized. The egg that the humans were afraid of. They had bombed an entire stadium (a historical one, from what she heard) just to kill all the eggs. Missing only one.</p><p>"Wonder what I should do. Bulkhead would probably break it, maybe on accident. Optimus might want to save. Ratchet would definitely study it. I wonder what..."</p><p>Arcee circled around the egg, trying to figure out what she should do. Breaking it was a possibility, but she didn't know if she wanted to. The egg was housing a living thing. She never saw the creature that laid it, but she knew that eggs were meant to store and form biological beings until they were prepared to face the world. (And humans liked to consume them, for some reason.)</p><p>Arcee knew that a living thing was inside of the egg. And Autobots were only allowed to kill in self-defense. What the humans were asking her and hers to do wasn't self-preservation. It was murder.</p><p>"I really don't want to do anything to you," Arcee muttered as she touched the egg gently. "Think you could give me a sign that you're not hostile?"</p><p>Arcee received an answer. Though she wasn't sure how to interpret it.</p><p>The egg started hatching. Right in front of her. Pieces and tears from the shell broke off of the egg. Some of the yolk fluid covered her hand.</p><p>Arcee backed away as something jumped out of the egg. And covered more of her body in the amniotic fluids.</p><p>Arcee wiped her face as she watched the creature try to steady its legs. It... was not was she was expecting. Although to be honest, she had no idea what she had been expecting.</p><p>It was a reptile. A big one. It sort of resembled a wingless bird, with strong hide legs and small four-fingered arms. Its body was covered in dark scales, with gray colored bumps running down its back. And it had massive orange eyes on its face. They were eyes that showed a strange mixture of animalistic instant and infantile intelligence.</p><p>And right now, those eyes were focused entirely on Arcee.</p><p>"Woah there. Let's not do anything hasty," Arcee carefully spoke as she held up her hands. She didn't want to hurt it, but she didn't know if it was hostile.</p><p>But the creature didn't seem to understand what was happening. Because it was now running straight towards her.</p><p>"Stop!" Arcee yelled as her arm shifted to her blaster. She aimed it directly at the creature. She hoped that the sight of a weapon would make it stay still.</p><p>But that didn't happen. Instead, the creature only slowed down a little bit. It walked straight towards Arcee, only stopping when it had reached her outstretched weapon. Then it did something Arcee did not expect it to do.</p><p>It started licking her arm. Her blaster. Arcee's eyes widened at what she saw. The creature that she and her comrades had been asked to kill was being affectionate and licking her arm.</p><p>Well, that answered one of her questions. She definitely wasn't going to kill it now.</p><p>"You just saved yourself, little guy," Arcee said as she held out her arm. She was surprised when she saw the creature react. But instead of running or attacking, it instead nuzzled its head against her head. Arcee's eyes widened slightly as she saw the creature close its own eyes as it enjoyed the feeling of petting patted.</p><p>Arcee was actually enjoying it herself. The little coo sounds the creature was making were surprisingly endearing. The creature itself felt a little prickly because of the scales, but it was warm. Arcee could feel the warmth through her circuits. She scratched the lizard's head and cupped its chin in her hand. She saw it open its maw at her, his small teeth showing and the edges of its mouth curving.</p><p>It almost looked like it was smiling at her. And Arcee smiled back.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOM!</strong>
</p><p>The peaceful moment ended when one of the walls blew up. Bulkhead burst right out of it, followed closely by Bumblebee.</p><p>"Arcee!" The green behemoth yelled. His eyes fell on the creature. "Get away from her!"</p><p>"Bulk! Bee! Stop!"</p><p>But they didn't. Both of them unleashed their blasters and started firing on the creature. Fearing for its life, the creature ran away. When it didn't see an available exit, it made its own.</p><p>It started digging into the earth. Once its hole was made, it was gone.</p><p>"Scrap, it got away," Bulkhead relented. "We need to contact Optimus. He can tell Fowler..."</p><p>Bulkhead got interrupted when Arcee charged up to him and shoved him. It didn't do much other than shock Bulkhead.</p><p>"What were you thinking?! I had this under control!"</p><p>Bulkhead's eyes widened. "Arcee? We saved you! That thing was..."</p><p>"Not attacking me! It wasn't a threat!" Acee shouted back. "It was peaceful, and I was getting to it, and you just scared it off!"</p><p>Bumblebee stood in between the two of them.</p><p>
  <em>*Beep* *Boop* *Beep*</em>
</p><p>Both Arcee and Bulkhead calmed down. But she was not happy.</p><p>"Fine. Let's go tell the boss."</p><p>The three of them started to walk away. They had a boss to report back to. And Arcee had a complaint to make.</p><hr/><p>Unbeknownst to all of them, the creature had never truly left. It had made a tunnel to escape, but it never truly left the area. it was confused as to why Mother hadn't gone with him. So it had gone back to check.</p><p>And it saw her getting dragged along with the two attackers.</p><p>Narrowing its eyes, the creature decided to follow. He could track their scent and follow them easily. It didn't know where they were taking Mother, but it would find them. And get back its family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fun fact. TOHO studios once referred to Zilla as GINO. An acronym that stood for "Godzilla in name only". Safe to say that they were not fans of the 1998 film. </p><p>On the bright side, it gave me a pretty good idea for a title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulkhead and Bumblebee were both very uncomfortable as they drove forward. They were used to there being some sort of communication on drives back to HQ. But right now, Arcee was giving both of them silent treatment.</p><p>It wasn't that they misinterpreted her feelings. They knew that she wanted to keep the lizard unhurt. But they had gotten direct orders from both Fowler and Optimus.</p><p>The best that they could do now was get back to base and explain the situation.</p><p>Speaking of going back to base...</p><p>Three vehicles, a blue motorcycle, a yellow and black sports car, and a heavy green truck, all pulled into an abandoned alley.</p><p>"<em>Bulkhead to base. We're ready to go back.</em>"</p><p>The moment the message was sent, a wormhole was created in front of the three. The three Autobots drove inside the groundbridge, ready to report back to their superiors.</p><p>What none of them noticed was the scaly head that popped out of the ground just as Arcee and the rest were going inside the portal. A pair of orange eyes saw as the thing that smelled like mother went inside a blinding light and disappeared.</p><p>Fearful that he would lose her, the reptilian creature jumped out of its hole and sprinted towards the groundbridge. He made it through just as the portal closed.</p><hr/><p>On the other end of the groundbride, one Autobot was waiting for his comrades to come through. He didn't have to wait long, as three vehicles came through. The horned Autobot smiled at them.</p><p>"How'd the mission go guys?"</p><p>The three of them shifted back to their normal forms and walked forward. Cliffjumper moved towards his partner.</p><p>"You sounded upset on the coms Arcee. Are you-?"</p><p>"Not now Cliff."</p><p>Cliff immediately backed off when he heard Arcee's tone. He had worked with her long enough to recognize when she was in a bad mood. And it was always best to not make her mood any worse.</p><p>Cliff let Arcee walk past him and turned to Bulk and Bee.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"She's mad that we shot at the lizard thing," Bulkhead responded.</p><p>Cliff frowned. "Wasn't that the point of the mission? Fowler asked us to make sure none of the eggs survived the bombing."</p><p>
  <em>*Beep* *Boop* *Boop*</em>
</p><p>Cliff nodded as he heard Bee's explanation. Arcee was tough, but she had a big heart. Hell, he'd probably feel the same way under her circumstances.</p><p>But orders were orders.</p><p>"Let's go see what Optimus thinks."</p><p>The three of them took a moment to catch up to Arcee, who was already standing in the main hideout. Optimus and Ratchet had turned away from their monitors to speak with the arrivals.</p><p>Optimus was the first to speak.</p><p>"You are displeased Arcee."</p><p>Optimus Prime's observation was also made by everyone else in the hideout. Given her scowl and hands on her hips, it was clear to see how unpleased Arcee was.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm a little upset at being sent on an assassination mission."</p><p>"Arcee, your mission was to ensure that none of those creatures would be born and become a threat to the human race," Ratchet said. "This mission was a personal request from them. And one that I happen to have no issues with."</p><p>"That right Ratchet? Well, I have an issue. An issue that starts at being ordered to become a killer."</p><p>Arcee threw her face towards Ratchet. Both of them were now glowering at each other.</p><p>Optimus held his hand between them to separate them.</p><p>"Both of you calm yourselves. Yelling and throwing blame will not help us to find a solution to this issue."</p><p>Optimus turned to Arcee.</p><p>"Perhaps you could explain why you are so determined in this matter Arcee?"</p><p>Arcee nodded. "Alright, Optimus. I'll tell you why I'm angry. It's because I found the last egg. And it hatched."</p><p>Ratchet's optics widened. "The creature."</p><p>"Yeah, it came to life. But I'll have you all know-"</p><p>"No Arcee. Behind you!"</p><p>Ratchet stepped past Arcee and covered her with his arm. His other arm was now converted to its blaster form, and he aimed it at the only organic being in the Autobot headquarters.</p><p>A small (to a Cybertronian) lizard-like creature.</p><p>"You came here?" Arcee looked at the creature in genuine surprise. She almost smiled, until she saw how her comrades were reacting to its presence.</p><p>"What the- how did that thing get here?!" Bulkhead shouted as he aimed his own blaster at it. Cliff and Bee followed suit.</p><p>Based on the reports that the Bots had gotten about the creature's parent, they expected to retaliate upon seeing their weapons. The Bots had never seen the full-grown creature themselves, but the coverage they saw showed natural aggression.</p><p>But the smaller creature in front of them was not displaying any such traits. It wasn't baring its claws or fangs. It wasn't making any territorial noises or shouts. It was only displaying one emotion.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>Its tail was hidden between its legs, and those same legs were quivering. The pupils of its eyes were widened, and its mouth was releasing small distressful sounds.</p><p>"Blasters down! It's not going to hurt anyone."</p><p>Arcee pushed Ratchet aside and started walking towards the scared creature.</p><p>"Arcee! Get back here!" Ratchet shouted.</p><p>"Stand down."</p><p>Every Bot present turned to look at Optimus. He was the only Bot aside from Arcee who had not unsheathed his weapons. His face was serene, though his order was direct.</p><p>"But Optimus," Bulkhead pleaded. "That thing broke in. We need to-"</p><p>"Calm yourself Bulkhead. And that goes for all of you as well," Optimus sternly told his subordinates. "We will determine how the creature came here in time. But for now, put your weapons away."</p><p>"Optimus?" Ratchet questioned.</p><p>"As Autobots, our duty is to fight for peace. But right now, we are the ones choosing direct violence."</p><p>The soldier's eyes widened when they realized Optimus was right. So far, the creature hadn't attempted to harm anyone. Honestly, it looked too frightened to hurt anyone.</p><p>Arcee turned away from her comrades once their weapons were down. She kept her eyes on the still scared creature, who was now beginning to calm down.</p><p>"Hey, it's ok now," Arcee said as she reached her hand out. "No one is going to hurt you."</p><p>As soon as the creature saw Arcee's hand, it immediately stopped being scared. It practically jumped forward, nuzzling its head in Arcee's palm. It started releasing the same cooing sound from its throat that it had earlier. Arcee smiled as she petted the creature again.</p><p>Behind Arcee, the rest of the Autobots watched in astonishment as Arcee used her other hand to scratch the lizard's chin. The information they had been given led them to believe that the creature was a hostile and feral beast. Not a creature that liked head pats.</p><p>Optimus turned to Ratchet.</p><p>"Do you have any thoughts on this matter Ratchet?"</p><p>The old doctor turned to his friend.</p><p>"In all honesty Optimus, no. I don't know what to of all this."</p><p>Arcee, her hand still on the creature's head, moved her body to give the reptile a better view of the rest of the Autobots.</p><p>"Now do you see why I didn't want to kill it?"</p><p>Everyone shuffles awkwardly when Arcee reminds them of how they were acting.</p><p>"Uh, sorry Arcee," Bulkhead apologizes.</p><p>*Boop*<em> Boop*</em></p><p>Once Bee and Bulk apologize, Ratchet and Cliff do as well. Once she is sure that none of them will hurt the creature, Arcee motions for them to come closer.</p><p>Once the other Autobots start walking closer, the creature starts to become a little skittish once again. Arcee has to scratch the back of his head to get him to calm down.</p><p>"It's alright. <em>No one</em>," Arcee said sternly, "is going to hurt you. Right?"</p><p>"Or course not," Cliff assured as he knelt down himself. He reached his own hand out to the creature. "How's ya doing little fella?"</p><p>The creature was hesitant to move forward. It actually tried harder to hang on to Arcee's leg. That was until she assuredly held the back of its head.</p><p>"It's alright. Everyone here is friendly."</p><p>Tentatively, the big lizard stepped closer to Cliffjumper. It walked until it was close enough to Cliff, at which point it sniffed his arm. Apparently, the scent was a good one, because the creature allowed Cliff to pet it on the head.</p><p>Seeing this, Bulkhead and Bumblebee stepped closer. Their presence made the creature more anxious, as they were the ones that shot at it earlier. It took many steps back, this time being more aggressive. It was hissing at Bulk and Bee, telling them not to get closer.</p><p>"Relax. All of you," Arcee spook to both her old friends and her new friend. She turned to Bulk and Bee. "Try apologizing. Maybe that can get rid of some bad blood."</p><p>The two of them shared a look. Whether or not it would work was doubtful, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>"Uh, sorry for shooting you. Little lizard thing."</p><p>"Bulk..." Arcee warned.</p><p>"What? No one named it. What are we supposed to call it?"</p><p><em>*Beep*</em> *Boop*</p><p>Intrigued by the sounds he was making, the creature stepped closer to Bumblebee. Seeing it, Bumblebee smiled (as best he could) at the creature. A smile the creature appreciated.</p><p>It turned to Bulkhead. It then promptly turned away and went back to Arcee. The only female Autobot quickly went back to petting her new friend.</p><p>The Wrecker sighed. "Gonna take a while for him to like me, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>*Boop* *Beep*</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I did fire first. Guess I shoulda expected this."</p><p>Having made peace with Bumblebee and a tentative truce with Bulkhead, the creature turned to the only two Autobots he had yet to interact with.</p><p>"You keep it busy Optimus. I need to grab my instruments.</p><p>"Ratchet..." Optimus spoke with a warning undertone. Arcee's glare only made that warning more pronounced.</p><p>"I am not going to experiment on it. But I think we can all agree that we could benefit by knowing more about the creature."</p><p>As Ratchet went to grab his tools, the creature walked closer to Optimus. Standing far taller than any of his comrades, Optimus had to look down to get a better look at the creature. Likewise, the creature had to look up and gaze at the Cybertronian that dwarfed him.</p><p>As Optimus looked at the creature, he saw it move its mouth. The creature was trying to imitate a facial movement it had seen on Arcee earlier. Its maw opened as the back of its lips curled upwards.</p><p>It was trying to smile at Optimus. A smile that the Prime happily returned.</p><p>"Here we are," Ratchet said as he stepped forward. In his hands was his trusty scanner, which he was now pointing at the creature. As the machine scanned the creature, it reacted by trying to fight back against the light that the machine emitted.</p><p>"Let's see here," Ratchet muttered as he read through the notes his scanner compiled. "Warm-blooded, piscivorous, and... Ah! Well, this answers one question."</p><p>"What is it?" Arcee asked as she calmed down the still-cautious creature.</p><p>"There is no species name for this creature, but we don't have to call it an 'it' anymore. The scan shows that the creature's gender is male."</p><p>"A guy huh?" Arcee wondered allowed as her hand continued to scratch the lizard's scaly skin. "Somehow I figured that myself."</p><p>"I guess there are only two questions left," Cliffjumper suddenly said. Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"One is, what do we call him?"</p><p>Bulkhead scratched his chin. "I mean, he's a lizard. How about Lizzy?"</p><p>The creature sneezed.</p><p>"I don't think so," Arcee translated.</p><p>"We can figure that out later," Cliffjumper said. "That is if we keep him. Are we going to keep him here?"</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Ratchet suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>"Excuse me? Why not?" Arcee asked affirmatively.</p><p>"Two major reasons. One reason being the fact that we were asked to locate and destroy any surviving eggs," Ratchet explained. "The second reason, for those who didn't see the footage, is the size he will inevitably grow to reach."</p><p>Ratchet pressed a few buttons on his tablet and then presented it to everyone. On the screen were a photograph and connected video. The photo was a fully matured version of the lizard creature, with back spikes and everything. The video showed this matured creature rampaging through the city of New York, tearing through buildings and humiliating the military.</p><p>"This creature will not stay in an infantile state forever. Eventually, it will grow to its adult size. Once it does, hiding it will be out of the question," Ratchet explained.</p><p>Everyone had to admit that Ratchet had a point. If the creature was going to grow to that massive a size, then taking care of it would be impossible at the base. And there was a whole slew of issues that could come up just by the creature's existence.</p><p>But Arcee wasn't one to give up.</p><p>"So we find somewhere else on the planet to hide him. We're not killing him Ratchet."</p><p>"I agree with Arcee," Optimus said.</p><p>"But Optimus..."</p><p>"Ratchet, our duty as Autobots is to protect and preserve all forms of life. And that includes his as well."</p><p>The creature looked up at Optimus. Whether or not he understood what the leader was saying was debatable. But there was certainly a look of understanding.</p><p>"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. And that includes this creature."</p><p>That settled the matter instantly. The Autobots knew they were not going to harm the creature. It wasn't in their nature.</p><p>"So what do we do then?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>The answer was interrupted when the com went off.</p><p>"Agent Fowler is here," Optimus noted. He then turned to Arcee.</p><p>"Keep him hidden."</p><p>Arcee complied with Optimus's order. She guided the lizard towards another section of the base. The creature was more than happy to follow her.</p><p>It was only a few moments late when the elevator to the lair became operational. And when it landed on its final floor, a man in a suit walked out.</p><p>"Optimus, I need an explanation. What happened at that stadium?"</p><p>Agent Fowler was not in the mood for any jokes or idle chitchat. So Optimus obliged him.</p><p>"My team went to the stadium as requested. They managed to locate one undamaged egg."</p><p>Fowler's eyes widened. "And? Did they kill it?"</p><p>"No. The creature escaped before it could be intercepted."</p><p>"What?! This is bad."</p><p>"Don't worry. We can find the thing soon enough," Ratchet told Fowler. He and Optimus shared the briefest of looks.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no. Soon enough isn't going to cut it. We need to find that monster and terminate it as soon as possible."</p><p>"Agent Fowler, I'm afraid I do not understand your concern."</p><p>Fowler looked at Prime incredulously. "Are you being serious right now Prime? Did you not see the footage that the Pentagon agreed to share with you?"</p><p>"I saw the footage, and I understand your concerns, Agent Fowler. My issue lies in your need to kill it," Optimus explained. "The creature has only freshly hatched. It is in an infantile state. Would it not be possible to find this creature and attempt to tame it?"</p><p>"Optimus, we are talking about a baby that would grow up into a massive monster that can walk through buildings with ease. Why would you even suggest something like that?" Fowler inquired.</p><p>Optimus looked to Ratchet. In times like this, his old friend's logical approach often proved beneficial.</p><p>"Let him know Optimus," Ratchet said. "Showing him may be the only way to convince him."</p><p>"Show me? Show me what?" Fowler asked, his hands holding tightly to the balcony.</p><p>Optimus answered Fowler by turning away.</p><p>"Arcee. You can come back. But make sure to keep him calm."</p><p>"Him? Who's him?"</p><p>Fowler's question was answered when the blue Autobot returned to the room. By her side was a six-foot-tall lizard that resembled a dinosaur.</p><p>Fowler immediately jumped back. "What the hell-?!"</p><p>"<strong>HRAGH!</strong>"</p><p>The creature was startled by the sudden intensity in Fowler's voice. Thinking the human was a threat, he was preparing to run forward and pounce the threat. His legs were moving to get ready.</p><p>That was when Arcee dropped her foot down in front of him.</p><p>"No. Fowler is an ally. Do not attack."</p><p>The creature was hesitant to listen. He was trying to find a way past her legs to get to the human. He wanted to protect Mother from what he perceived to be a threat.</p><p>"Hey. Listen to me. Right now."</p><p>Arcee bent down and held her hand over the creature's face. She had its full attention now.</p><p>"We do not attack humans. You can defend yourself if you feel threatened, but there are no threats here. Am I clear?"</p><p>Almost reluctantly, the creature settled down. It relaxed its legs and loosened its tail.</p><p>Fowler looked at the scene in pure astonishment. The information he had about the creature's birth parent had led him to believe that the creature would kill any human that got close. That was why he had requested Autobot help.</p><p>But here was the same creature, being lectured by Arcee like a dog in training. It was listening to her.</p><p>"Prime."</p><p>The last of the Primes looked to his human confidant.</p><p>"Yes, Agent Fowler."</p><p>"Explain. Now. Before I change my mind."</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zilla has found Arcee. He's made peace with the Autobots. Now all that's left is to convince Fowler to keep him around.</p><p>Also, just a heads up. I'm going to wait a while before Zilla starts growing. I know that in the show he grew to full-size within the first two episodes, but I want to spend more time with baby Zilla. I especially want to spend more time seeing Arcee being a mom.</p><p>Just keep in mind, I have no intention of killing off Cliffjumper. I wouldn't feel good if I did. I honestly feel bad for the guy, having to always die. I'll keep him around just for that.</p><p> </p><p>One last thing. If anyone wants to draw any fanart of Arcee and Zilla, or Zilla and any of the Autobots, I'm all for it. All I'll ask for is a link to see it myself.</p><p>Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.</p><p>Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is short. It's mostly to set up future chapters.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You expect me to believe that you can tame that thing?"</p><p>Upon hearing the word 'thing', the creature's head tilted upwards. He then ignored the word and went back to enjoying Arcee scratching his chin.</p><p>"While it may be difficult to believe given the damage that its parent caused, I do believe that the team and myself can learn to control this creature to a reasonable degree," Optimus assured.</p><p>"A reasonable degree? What do you mean by that Prime?" Fowler questioned.</p><p>"He means that we will still have to discover the creature's biology as we go along," Ratchet explained as he continued the analyze the data he collected. "There's not much information on the deceased parent, so any knowledge we gain about its biology will be through close study."</p><p>"Meaning that there might be surprises," Fowler surmised. "I don't like this. And you already know that my superiors are going to give me a headache over this idea of yours."</p><p>"I am aware of that, and I apologize in advance Agent Fowler," Optimus offered. "But the creature has shown no ill intent as of yet. And as Autobots, our duty is to protect innocent life in all its forms."</p><p>Fowler was about to argue when he saw what the creature was doing right now. It was laying with its back on the floor, contently having its belly rubbed by Bulkhead.</p><p>"Huh. This does feel nice," Bulk said as he continued to gently rub his fingers on scaly reptilian skin.</p><p>"Told you," Arcee said with a smug grin.</p><p>Fowler only sighed, realizing he would have no way of convincing the Autobots to go through with the original plan. Which left only the new one.</p><p>"Would the two of you mind moving out of the way? I need to record this," Fowler said as he took out his phone and started his camera app. He focused on the Transformer playing with the baby reptile monster, making sure the angle was good to avoid any argument about it being fake.</p><p>"What good is a video going to do for you?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"Proof," Fower explained. "None of the Pentagon boys are going to believe me if I just tell them that the lizard can be peaceful. I'm going to need proof if I want them to believe this."</p><p>"You will tell them?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Obviously. I already said I can't stop you. I just hope I'm not making a mistake."</p><p>Fowler made his way to the elevator. He was about to exit when Ratchet interrupted him.</p><p>"Excuse me, Agent Fowler. There is one question still on my mind."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"The creature. Does it have a name?"</p><p>Everyone who was listened perked up at the question. In all honesty, they were all wondering what the creature would be called. They just hadn't bothered to ask until now.</p><p>"A name? I don't... wait..." Fowler took a moment to gather his thoughts. He remembered his superiors did have a designation in mind. He heard it once. It was...</p><p>"Godzilla. That was what they called his parent. Though I'm not sure it fits the baby."</p><p>Arcee walked closer. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Godzilla was the name meant for the force of destruction the first one was. You said this one was peaceful."</p><p>The reasoning was sound. The first creature was more intent on clearing out the human population to make way for its progeny. So far, the only living spawn of the creature did not seem to exhibit the same personality traits. The same name might not be appropriate.</p><p>"If you decide on a new name, let me know. I gotta get going."</p><p>Fowler quickly disappeared after that. No doubt going to explain to his superiors the change in the situation.</p><p>"I'm not really seeing much 'god' here," Arcee said. Everyone turned to see her petting the creature. "But 'Zilla' doesn't sound too bad, does it?"</p><p>"<em>Hraa</em>," was the only response he got.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>Arcee scratched the newly-christened Zilla's neck. The baby lizard responded with delighted coo's.</p><p>"I suppose Zilla will be a sufficient designation. Let me just add that here," Ratchet said as he changed the name in his data.</p><p>"So, Zilla huh?"</p><p>The reptile looked up at the Autobot who had called his new name. Cliffjumper kneeled down to pet the little one.</p><p>"What exactly are we supposed to do with him now?"</p><p>Arcee frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean that literally. Fowler said he would try to let him stay. But what are we supposed to do meanwhile? I mean, petting him is nice, but I don't think any of us could do it for hours on end."</p><p>Every other member of Team Prime had to agree. They couldn't keep Zilla in the hideout forever. Eventually he ould grow too big for it. And then there were other issues, such as-</p><p>
  <em>grrrrrr...</em>
</p><p>Every single Autobot looked down to see Zilla clawing at his own stomach. He seemed upset.</p><p>"Hey, you ok? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I was wondering how long this would take," Ratchet said as he stepped closer. "Organics beings require nutrition much more frequently than we would need Energon. Right now, he is likely experiencing the sensation humans call hunger."</p><p>"So what do we give him?" Arcee asked, a light level of concern creeping into her voice.</p><p>"He is a piscivore. Fish is likely the only food his stomach will accept."</p><p>"Does anyone have any fish?"</p><p>None of the Autobots needed human food. So obviously none of them had anything to offer for Zilla. Until Optimus spoke up.</p><p>"If I could make a suggestion..."</p><hr/><p>The New York groundbridge opened once again. But this time, the only two beings to walk through it were Arcee and Zilla.</p><p>"Ok. Time to get you fed," Arcee said as she looked at the map Ratchet had given her. There was a harbor not too far from where they appeared. The only trick now was to get to it without being spotted.</p><p>"Ok. Zilla, I need you to listen to me right now."</p><p>The lizard monster lifted up his head to look at his mother. She had his full attention.</p><p>"We are going to get you some food. But I need you to dig underground to get there. Do you understand?"</p><p>Given the confused tilt of Zilla's head, he did not.</p><p>"We can't risk anyone seeing you. If people catch sight of you, they'll probably panic and started aiming things at you. If you want to stay safe, you need to keep hidden. You managed to follow me from the old stadium. I need you to follow me again."</p><p>Arcee lowered her head to look Zilla directly in the eyes.</p><p>"Can you do that?"</p><p>"Hraa!"</p><p>In response, Zilla started digging right through the ground. Once his hole was big enough, he started tunneling down through it.</p><p>"Hope you can follow me."</p><p>Arcee shifted into her motorcycle mode and made her way to the location Optimus and Ratchet suggested.</p><hr/><p>It took some time, but both Arcee and Zilla were able to make it to the old harbor without issue. It was one that was mostly abandoned after a newer dock had been built a few miles away.</p><p>Arcee reached the gate within a few minutes. She wasn't surprised by the lack of humans in the area. What surprised her was the fact that Zilla was waiting for her on the other side of the fence, completely calm and still hungry.</p><p>Arcee changed back into her main form. She could only frown at the little lizard.</p><p>"How the scrap did you beat me here? I was clocking in at fifty-five. How could you beat me while underground?"</p><p>Zilla did not respond to her question. He instead ran to her and pressed his head against her leg. His head was nuzzling against her, and Arcee had to admit that the sensation was a new one. It was impossible to be upset at being beaten when she saw how happy Zilla was.</p><p>"Ok. I care about you too. Now, do you want to get fed?"</p><p>At the mention of the possibility of food, Zilla immediately perked up. His tongue was starting to poke out of his mouth, and his legs were much more erratic.</p><p>"Let's get to the water. There should be some fish there."</p><p>Arcee walked towards the old boardwalk. It was age, but it was sturdy enough to hold both her's and Zilla's weight.</p><p>"Now we just need to figure out how to get the fish. I don't suppose you-?"</p><p>Before Arcee could finish her question, she saw Zilla jump off the boardwalk. He dived headfirst into the water, submerging himself very quickly.</p><p>"Zilla!"</p><p>Arcee ran to the edge and stuck her hand in the water. She tried to reach for him, but it was clear that he was too far into the water for her to get him. And without any supplemental gear, she would be able to swim after him. Not if she didn't want to rust.</p><p>"Please don't drown, please don't drown, please don't drown."</p><p>Arcee continued repeating this mantra to herself as she fumbled to get her communicator online. She had a bot to give an earful to.</p><p>"Ratchet? Tell me you're there!"</p><p>"<em>Arcee? What is it? What happened?</em>"</p><p>"What happened? Why...?"</p><p>Arcee's potential rant was cut off a head came out of the water. Zilla was swimming above the waves, at least three fish sticking out of his mouth. He quickly swallowed all of them, aiming his pseudo-smile at Arcee.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me that he could breathe underwater?"</p><p>"<em>I said that he was amphibious back when I first scanned him. Did you not hear that?</em>"</p><p>Arcee sighed. "I must have missed that. My spark almost went haywire when I saw him jump into the harbor."</p><p>"<em>That must be his natural instincts kicking in. He may be intelligent enough to understand spoken language, but he is still an animal. Once he detected food in the area, it was only natural for him to jump in after it.</em>"</p><p>"I guess you're right," Arcee said as she smiled at Zilla. She reached out her hand, a hand Zilla paddled his way towards. Arcee took the chance to rub and scratch Zilla's scaly head, the two of them taking joy in the touch.</p><p>"I think I'm going to enjoy having you around."</p><p>Arcee was surprised by how easily she admitted that. After Tailgate was lost in the war, she knew that she wasn't the most approachable Autobot. Even with her new partner, it took time for her and Cliffjumper to click together. And yet, Zilla was only born a few hours ago, and Arcee was willing to do anything to keep him safe. And she was happy when she saw him happy.</p><p>She liked these feelings, and she wanted to keep Zilla around. Which meant only one thing.</p><p>"Now we just need to figure out how to train you."</p><hr/><p>Optimus held his chin as he kept himself deep in thought. The last few hours had bought a massive change in dynamic to his team. The newborn creature could be a boon to his team, but he was only an infant right now. It would be up to Arcee and the rest to raise him well until he could defend himself.</p><p>But Optimus wasn't sure that it could be done here.</p><p>"Optimus?"</p><p>The last Prime turned to see ratchet walking towards him.</p><p>"Yes Ratchet?"</p><p>"I can see you pondering Optimus. Would I be correct to assume that this is about Arcee's new reptilian friend?"</p><p>"You would be," Optimus said. "I realize that safeguarding Zilla carries its own risks, but I believe them to be necessary. The creature is innocent. He needs only an education to prevent risks to the human population."</p><p>"I have my own doubts about this mission. But I trust your decisions Optimus," Ratchet admitted. "But that is not the only thing on your mind, is it?"</p><p>"No, it is not. I believe we need to expand our headquarters."</p><p>Ratchet frowned. "Optimus, we all agreed that secrecy was for the best. Why ask for more room now?"</p><p>"Because this location is not optimal for raising Zilla," Optimus explained. "This desert location could compromise his health, and it does not work for his natural advantages. If we want him to live, we need a location that worked best for him."</p><p>"That makes sense," Ratchet admitted. "Where did you have in mind?"</p><p>"I believe we already sent Arcee there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is where I will be stopping for now. Like I said before, the next couple of chapters will focus mostly on Zilla being a baby lizard and everyone else dealing with it. Specifically, Arcee having all her new mom feelings for the little lizard baby. I'll be writing mostly fluff until Zilla hits his growth spurt.</p><p>Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.</p><p>Bye!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where I will be stopping for now. If you guys are interested in me making this into a full story, let me know in the reviews.</p><p>Yes, I decided to make Arcee the one that Zilla first sees when he wakes up. I always liked her personality in the show (Prime), and I think it would be interesting to see how she acts now that's she's basically a mother. At least from Zilla's perspective for now.</p><p>Just a heads up, I don't really intend to focus on any human characters outside of Fowler. Aside from him, I never found any of them particularly interesting. Also, with the Autobots being the ones that will be working with and studying Zilla, do I really need more humans?</p><p>One final thing, there will be more monsters in this story. A lot of them from Zilla's cartoon. Why make a Godzilla story without monster fights after all?</p><p>Let me know what you guys think about this in the reviews. I will see you all next time.</p><p>Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>